Various types of ski support racks for mounting on an automobile are commercially available. Typically such racks are adapted to be mounted on the roof, trunk and/or rear bumper and engine cover of the automobile. Roof racks typically comprise adjustable straps having hooks which are secured to the drip moldings above the side windows of the automobile. In recent years these drip moldings have become so fragile and flimsy as to be rather easily bent and broken by the forces imposed by such ski racks. Trunk racks are not universally usable; i.e., many automobiles have no trunks or otherwise lack the hardware which is necessary for installation of the rack. Still other ski racks require drilling through the automobile body thus complicating the installation and creating areas for rust and corrosion.